


【星昴】以父之名-33

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [33]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *假期最后一天，明天开工啦！*大概三五章之内就可以结束了，大家有什么想看的番外嘛？(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-33

**Author's Note:**

> *假期最后一天，明天开工啦！  
> *大概三五章之内就可以结束了，大家有什么想看的番外嘛？(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

【33】

他醒来的时候房间里还是一片黑暗，厚重的窗帘挡住了外界可能存在的微弱光线。  
他眨了眨眼，小幅度活动了一下身体，昨日的疲乏已经在一夜睡眠中消散，整个身体十分清爽。只有活动胳膊的时候才发现，手腕又被铐在床边，拉动之下让垫在手铐内边缘的纱布开始松动，皮肤碰到金属，激起一阵凉意。  
意识开始清晰，他想起了昨天经历的一切，视线落在手背上。经过一个晚上的休整沉淀，药效发挥已经作用，那个标记已不见了昨日的红肿，呈现出它原始的样子。他用另一只自由的手轻轻抚摸着它，指腹划过逆五芒星的每一条轮廓、每一个尖角，最后停留在印记的中心，那里随着他的动作传来一阵阵难以言说的麻痒。

眼睛已经慢慢适应了凌晨的黑暗，也开始有清早的微光透过窗帘缝隙透进来。  
星史郎睡在他旁边，或许是怕碰到他的伤处，两个人之间隔着不小的距离，男人小半边身子卡在床沿，一条手臂早已经伸出床外。  
11月的清晨气温已经很低，青年小心地挪过来，动作轻缓地把他露在外面的那只手臂拿进来，悄悄给他掖好被角。  
男人暂时还没有转醒的迹象，青年支着脑袋侧过身，视线灼灼地注视着睡梦中的、毫无防备的男人——不似清醒时候的强势，此时的他的面容异常平静，像是被加了一层柔光滤镜，给人一种安详而柔软的感觉。但是他的额头皱在一起，似乎梦里也在为什么事情烦心一般，青年忍不住再次倾身向前，偷偷抚平了他眉间的褶皱。  
他突然很想再做一次，就像他一直以来会做的那样，用嘴叫这个男人起床。男人的欲望会在他嘴里一点点苏醒，他甚至可以回忆起龟头顶在喉咙深处的触感，阴茎会在他嘴里律动、发泄，然后他们会拥抱会接吻，他因他而兴奋、而高潮，这所有的一切都让他沉醉……但那又是什么时候的事了呢，心头突然涌起一股无法抑制的悲伤之情。

“我有允许你弄伤我的东西吗？”  
他被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，男人是什么时候醒来的他完全没有察觉，一时也完全不明白这人在说什么。他只是像个偷吃东西被抓包的孩子一样，缩了缩脖子，有些窘迫地顺着男人的视线转头，这才发现手铐上纱布已经掉落——想来是他刚才活动的时候弄掉的，露出手腕上一道不太明显的瘀痕，但那痕迹着实太浅，别说疼了，要不是这个男人提醒，他压根感受不到。  
男人俯身过来，用钥匙解开了他身上的桎梏，然后把他的手腕和手背来回查看了一遍，确认没有大问题才放开。

因为这个动作的关系，男人的身体压在他身上，晨勃的某处就不可避免地抵在他身上，他蓦地有些脸红，被调教过的身体也顺势苏醒，他跪坐起来，像他一直会做的那样，往男人身下摸去。  
男人却按住他的手，阻止了他接下来可能的动作，“以后不用这么做了。”  
他愣在那里，一时间不明白什么意思。  
男人抚摸着他手背上的标记，叹了口气——他最近叹气的频率似乎很高，“昴流君，我也不希望你一边做，一边还在心里憎恨我。”  
青年突然反应过来他在说什么，“我没有！”他有些激动，眼眶微微泛红，“我从来没有不喜欢这么做，更不会憎恨你，以前没有，以后也……就算……”他哽咽起来，“我对你……我已经……”  
他想说的是，就算北都因你而死，我也早已无法回头了，我对你的感情，已经在我自己都没有察觉的时候，满溢到整个胸腔里都放不下的程度。  
积压的情绪一旦打开缺口就再也无法控制，他像个孩子一样哭起来，泪水顺着脸颊滑下来。  
男人无奈似的掐了掐眉心，深深看了他一眼。半晌，终于还是伸出把他揽进怀里，揉了揉他的头发，替他擦去手背眼角的泪，“别哭了。”  
就像受了委屈的孩子，越被安慰越控制不住，堵在心里的郁结之气都趁机冲了出来，他反而越发有泪水决堤之势。  
男人只好更深地把他揉进怀里，安抚般一遍遍抚摸着他的后背，直到那里的肌肉慢慢放松下来，直到怀里的啜泣声渐渐听不见。  
他感觉自己久违地沉溺在一种温暖而静谧的精神世界里，他从男人身上撑起来，呼唤这个人的名字，“星……”  
他低下头来，送上自己的唇。

突然，一阵短而急促的手机铃声突兀地响起，打破了清晨的静谧，也打破了他刚才那一点悸动的小心思。他有些尴尬地别过头去，两个人之间的温存也因为这个小插曲而烟消云散。

男人坐起来，电话接起来放在耳边。  
整个通话过程并不长，几乎都是对面在说，男人只有在必要的时候才吝啬地“恩”了几声以示回应。但是青年敏锐地发现他的脸色并不好看，原本被抚平的眉间褶皱又堆叠了起来。

“昴流君，”男人放下手机，起身下床，“我得出门一趟。”  
“这么早吗？”他也坐起来，通过没暗下午的手机屏幕看到时间，现在也才七点刚过，“而且今天还是周末。”  
“警察可没有休息日，”男人已经换下睡衣，推开了卧室门，“我可能没有时间做早餐了，你可以叫个外送。”  
“不能不去吗？”他起来帮男人整理衣服，一种奇妙的情绪漫上心头。  
“是局里的事，”男人又看了他一眼，目光深沉，“昴流君，这是我的工作。”  
像是要发生些什么一样，心脏跳动的频率都有些不正常起来，他觉得自己得说点什么，但又不知道该怎么说，他就那么站在那里，看着男人套上外套，换好鞋子。

“等我回来。”  
这是男人关门之前留给他的最后一句话。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力=3=  
> ps，快完结了，来跟我一起讨论剧情好不啦！


End file.
